


Friday the 13th

by Magicamafia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicamafia/pseuds/Magicamafia
Summary: It's Friday the 13th and Tom Riddle is "definitely" interested in getting into Harry Potter pants.





	Friday the 13th

If there was anyone who could ever be considered as better than Tom in Defence Against The Dark Arts, it was Harry Potter. Although you couldn’t necessarily say that Harry Potter out preformed Tom Riddle in class, it was obvious who was a natural when it came to duelling.

Stupid Potter with his messy hair, always careless with his actions. Tom wouldn’t admit it but he held a slight disdain for Potter.

He was always late for class, scrambling to get into his seat before the professors could notice. When caught and questioned about his lateness, he would often proclaim loudly, “I have really bad luck, professor...Today the-”

It was just so ridiculous, Potter reasons always seemed like an impulse act, seemingly creating them on the spot.

There was a time where he claimed the stairs kept bringing him in the wrong direction from the classroom as if anyone would believe that. Hogwarts was a sentient being who would not purposely trick you.

Honestly, he wondered, how Harry even make it to seventh year. He had half expected Harry to drop out after sixth year with how atrocious his marks had been during class. However somehow, Potter had the famed “luck” that ran through his family. Although he suspected it probably was the bint, Granger. What was her name again? Hermione? The know-it-all who seemed to think they were competing to be Minister of Magic when they were only eighteen.

He could already imagine it, Granger somehow bossing her way into the position. Thankfully she rejected the position of Head Girl because she needed to “focus” on her studies. He didn’t think he would be able to keep his cool around her. It was bad enough, they shared most of their classes which meant they saw each other almost every day. She was hard to control and direct unlike the Head Girl he suggested Dippet. Sure, Dippet was doubtful and about to protest before Dumbledore had stepped in to support his pick, surprisingly Luna Lovegood.

 

Tom’s attention was captured once again by Potter. As far as he could see, the only redeeming factor he had, was his skills in duelling, other than that...He was a duck out of water, falling over himself almost constantly. Yet, when he was duelling it was like he could fly.  Potter duelled like he breathed: fluid, without stopping as if he could anticipate his opponents moves without even looking at them. And that’s where he was now: an ever-moving force that one couldn’t help but envy. He was strong and relentless as he spun and dodged curses as if they were simple projectiles, blocked hex after hex, and seemed to bat away the charms sent his way. His opponent was getting more agitated by the second, Harry was leagues ahead of him. Harry seemed to never stop and quite possibly that would be his fatal flaw.

“Incarcerous!”

Harry was ready in seconds, with a disarming spell already on his tongue but Draco spell had already formed, a quick burst of light, barrelling towards him. Reacting based on instincts, Harry dropped quickly onto the floor catching Draco’s wand in the process.

Oh yes, Harry had dropped down, in fact he dropped down into a split, in his stiff uniform trousers. Harry heard the consequences before he had actually realised what had happened; his pants had ripped.

Parkinson shrieked in joy. “Oi! Potter! Nice knickers, where’d you get them?” Parkinson was positively crowing at this point, but it was obvious she was just teasing Harry, pointing eagerly to his butt.

 

Harry felt his face go red as he roughly shoved his face into his hands and groaned. He let out some unintelligible words as he swung his leg around to sit upright and close his legs. Those actions exposed Harry’s undergarments to Tom’s viewing, emerald green silk attracting Tom's eyes straight away. They cupped his butt nicely, showing off his ample figure in ways his school trousers did not. He never knew Harry had such an attractive figure underneath all those layers of school clothing and how flexible his lower half was. All that potential.

If Tom was aroused by the sight, he showed no signs of the erection growing in his trousers, covered by his robes.

Tom’s voice undeniably suggestive, a low baritone, rumbling as he spoke. “Sorry Potter, what was that?” He asked the question smoothly, a small smile played on his lips, hungrily awaiting Harry reaction. Harry’s head snapped up to where Tom was standing, face still flushed lightly as rows of faces gravitated to Tom and him.

Green eyes blazed, eyes opened in an intensive glare, Harry pouted. “They were a gift from Luna!”

Harry started to mumble, aware of the attention on them, “We are supposed to be matching today.”

“From looney?!” Came a cry from Parkinson, in bewilder. Luna Lovegood was definitely not known for her fashion.

Tom was almost lost for words, still for a moment before immediately recovering, icy cold eyes glaring at Pansy, daring her to continue her next untoward comment before glancing at Harry, continuing.

“And why, pray, would you do such a thing?”

Luna said it’s good luck! It is Friday the 13th you know.”

Before Tom could recover himself to respond to Harry’s inane drivel, he was interrupted by the professor.

“Alright! I believe it’s time no wrap it up here, we have our winner. No reason to dilly dally, do we?” The aged professor’s voice boomed over the crowd, the crowd splitting into two, allowing her to make her way into the circle. Pausing confused at the crowd gathering around the centre of the room, she spoke “why don’t you stand up now, a young man shouldn’t sit on the floor.”

Harry wilted under the Professor stare, wondering how he could word it. His voice hesitant as he spoke, bracing himself for the laughter.  “Professor, my trousers-”

Harry’s words were interrupted by an abrupt wave of magic that repaired his trousers expertly. He surveyed for the perpetrator and found a smirking Tom discreetly putting his wand away. Harry eyes flickered between the ogling of his peers with mild shock on his face. Harry couldn’t believe that Riddle had just helped him. They had barely ever interacted at all.

“Your trousers child? What is wrong with them?”

Harry stammered for a moment, “Ah- nothing professor.” Harry promptly

tried to scramble off the floor, though his legs seemed to have a different idea, refusing to move, still dazed over the embarrassment. That caused him to trip and stumble into Tom’s arms.

“Falling for me Harry?” Tom whispered into harry ear, breathing down his neck in quick succession.

Harry shivered, scowled at Tom behaviour. He was right, Tom had helped him so he could have a laugh at him! Righting himself, Harry mockingly responding.

“You wish Riddle!” Spinning on his heel, he stomped heavily towards the doorway fully intending to leave. Just not before Tom saw him lose his footing once again, almost face-planting onto the floor.

TRHP-

On the inside, Harry dreaded to brave the halls, yet at this point it seemed he had no choice.

Hermione sighed taking in Harry’s ridiculous stature- hunched in on himself as if he was hiding. “Harry, don’t be ridiculous! The rumours are not nearly as bad as they were in our fourth year!” Hermione sniffed. “At least they’re not saying your part of a sordid affair this time!”

“Hermione, they’re saying I’m involved with Luna not Victor this time.” Harry deadpanned, eyes twitching in annoyance.

Hermione winced, remembering what happened in 4th year. “Well at least-”

“With Luna!” Harry quaked in despair, dramatically collapsed onto Hermione, throwing his arm over his face and wailing. “Luna!” Hermione let out a disgruntled huff, jutting her bottom lip out, unimpressed with how dramatic Harry was being. Shoving Harry off her, she gave him an evil eye, banishing his tears off with a wave of her wand.

“Oh, shush Harry, I’m hungry and your melodramatics are not helping. Let’s go.”

Harry make a show of dragging his feet into the great hall. He slinked into the great hall, sneaking his way past Tom and slipped his way into the Gryffindor table without a hitch.

“Nice one mate, real subtle entrance that was.” Ron rambled through a mouth of food. Dean, Seamus, and Hermione snort out their agreements, Hermione as she climbed onto the bench.

“Oh, shut it you lot.”

Harry went back to eating systematically, shovelling food into his mouth and lamenting his failures. He announced his departure and shot up from the table, walking away with gusto, ignoring the guffaws that followed him as he moved away from the table.

As he walked by the Ravenclaw table, Luna was quick to intercept him and drag him to her seat which was closest to the Slytherin table.

“Luna!” Harry hissed as he was forced to sit down next to Luna knocking down the silverware of the girl in the seat next to him off the table. Harry offered her some hasty apologies before Luna grabbed his attention again.

“Hello Harry, did you wear the panties I gave you today?”

“Panties, Luna? I thought you ƒ they were underwear!”

“Oh, did I? Sorry, I meant underwear.” She glanced towards Harry crotch and gives a huff. She makes a gesture with her hands, forming a circle with an arrow coming out of the top.

Harry sighed. “And what just what does that mean?”

Luna smiled genially and hummed placing her delicate pointer finger on her bottom lip before grabbing a piece of toast, standing up with little grace and seemingly floated away.

Harry groans, dropping his head back before getting up from the bench with great struggle. He started his walk passed the Slytherin table.

Tom at the side of his eye, turns in his seat as Harry walks past, discreetly sending a hex at his feet causing him to stumble forward.  Harry scrambled to catch himself in the process banging his forehead on what he could only imagine was someone’s knee. His hands landed on either side of the person’s thighs and his knees hit the ground hard making a large smacking sound.

Harry grimaced at the slight pain, still resting his head on the anonymous person in front of him before he finally decided to peer up. His eyes roamed up the body he was currently resting his hands on, strong thighs entered his vision along with a fit stomach and lean chest underneath a fitted white button-up. His eyes drank this in before coming to rest on a face.

“Riddle?”

Harry made a move to get away from Tom only for Tom to open his legs causing harry to fall even closer to Tom- right into Tom’s area.

“Potter, if you wanted to have me you only need ask.” Tom purred into Harry’s ear to the laughter of his associates, their laughter echo throughout the hall and catching the eye of Druella Black who quizzically, raised her eyebrow at them before laying her eyes on the scene. She slithered a flat smirk through her lips as if satisfied before turning to Walburga, whispering into her ear. Walburga eyes and mouth were open wide in an expression of stunned surprise, staring at Druella, almost comically.

“The impropriety,” Walburga hissed. “In the great hall! Really!”

Druella furiously nodding along to her remark, giggling madly though her motions, shoulders shaking.

Harry hearing the laughs, blushed when he realised the situation he must be in: seated on his knees before Tom in between his legs, face precariously close to Tom’s groin. He stuttered for a moment before finally getting the words out. “I- You wish, riddle!”

Harry sat up hastily, leaping to his feet and clutched his robe, closer to himself. Tanned fingers curled into a fist and he swung his arms forward and backwards, in an effort to walk faster, “Please let me get away from this.” He thought, actively speed walking away from Tom unaware of Tom’s heated gaze.

TMHP

The great hall doors slammed behind him, Harry was relief to escape the eyes of everyone. “Stupid Tom Riddle!”  he muttered, “What did I ever do to deserve this?”

“Boo.”

Harry stumbled backward a bit before turning around to see Luna standing close to his side, her head tilted to the side as she inspected him through her Spectrespecs.

“Harry, you have an awful amount of Wrackspurts around your head today, that’s not very good for you, you know.”

She shook her head in a bout of dissatisfaction. “It's alright though, I have just the solution for you." Smiling at him, she grabbed his hand and pressed a strange thin square-ish orange packet in his hand.

Scrutinising the object in his hand, Harry squinted at Luna questioningly. “Er- Luna what is this?”,

Luna delightedly winked at Harry “You’ll see.” Luna then wandered off absentmindedly, giving off the aura that she was drifting through clouds.

Harry gaped at the orange packet, he had no idea what it was or why Luna had given it to him - but Luna had given it to him, so it couldn’t be bad. He noticed that one corner had a small hole in, with a silver chain looping through the hole. “Oh!” Harry exclaimed smacking himself on the forehead, “It’s a necklace!” Harry slipped the chain over his head, the orange packet rested just above his collarbone. It was a strange sort of necklace, but at least it wasn’t radishes. He tucked the necklace under his robes and headed to class.

The day had been going well, or so he thought, until lunch. He had been on the staircase, heading towards the Great Hall when Riddle had called out to him. “Potter! It seems you’re not the only one with the bad luck, want to share that talisman with me?” Harry blinked, confused at his words. What on earth? Tom, who had been walking up an opposite set of stairs leaned over the edge with arrogant triumph, leered and pointed to Harry’s chest.

Harry looked down, the necklace Luna had given him this morning had slipped out from under his robes. Oh, so that is what it was, trust Riddle to know. Harry huffed and hid the talisman. He wanted to tell Riddle to bugger off, but the stairs had already moved away. Git.

Things got even worse in Potions that afternoon. Harry had just sat down and reached to take his book out of his bag when Snape yelled at him. “Detention, Potter! What is on your neck?”

The talisman had once again slipped free, openly dangling from his neck. The Slytherins who had also spotted it started laughing. Flustered, Harry shoved it back under his robes and sat up in his chair. “My talisman! I got it from Luna!”

The class laughed harder, some of the boys whistled. Snape was staring at him as if he was an idiot. “A talisman?” Snape repeated breathlessly. The laughter stopped at once.

Harry fidgeted nervously. “Yes, Professor.”

“Detention Potter, and 40 points from Gryffindor for being an idiot.”

TMHP-

If Tom wasn't hyper aware of every single thing that went on around him, he would have sworn he was cursed. Every single attempt that he had made to approach Potter had gone terribly wrong.

When Tom had tried to approach him after potions class, he just couldn’t get to him. Tom was used to crowds parting for him, now it seemed they were doing everything in their power to cock-block the shit out of him. He had been cut off at least five times in the past two minutes and if it happened again he was going to  _ crucio _ someone.

When Harry started going down the stairs he thought nothing of it and rushed after him, it was only after the stairs started to move that he got the distinct feeling that maybe something was wrong. But since he was near the bottom he thought nothing of it, he had jumped probably hundreds of times before.

Tom foot caught on the missing step and careened forward off the open-ended front of the stairs. Tom’s eyes widened and he braced himself to fall down the opening. He whipped his wand out ready to cushion himself with a spell when his foot caught on the hole in the staircase and he jerked to a stop.

That being said Tom was severely displeased to be upside down in front of well a number of people. Tom crossed his arms and scowled. Deciding to ignore the fact that Harry was definitely not standing there stifling his laughs, finally stopping after seemingly running away from him like an idiot.

TMHP-

Tom groaned taking in the surroundings around him. Was Friday the 13th really unlucky? He wouldn’t believe in such stupidity. But just maybe, he should ask Granger if it really was true.

Tom made his way to the library where he knew she would be, hiding among the books, researching something or another.

The library was surprisingly vacant of the usual crowd of people that congregated after classes were over. Tom thanked Merlin and rounded the corner spotting brown curls sticking out from a huge pile of books as he did so. Tilting his head upwards, he wrinkled his nose and let out a huff before approaching Granger.

“Granger!” he called out.

Granger glowered up from whatever book she had her nose shoved in with a face, a vague annoyance before speaking, “Riddle, what are you doing here?”

Tom turned to the person next to her, the smug look on his face became strained seeing Malfoy besides Granger, puzzled at seeing Tom come towards them. Tom wasn’t known for approaching Granger besides discussing about prefect duties due to his distaste of muggleborns.

Tom sighed, he would have to word this very carefully because he couldn’t let word get out that he was asking Granger weird questions.

“Granger, I was wondering if Potter really believes everything that Lovegood says is truth, he seems to believe that Friday the 13th is unlucky.”

Granger snorts at Lovegood’s name but soon thinks about his words. She sat frozen for about ten whole seconds before the corners of her mouth tightened and she spoke tight lipped, “You don’t mean to say, Harry is a fool right?”

“I mean, when I approach him, I find myself encountering some bad luck.” Tom felt like strangling the witch’s neck, how could she had misunderstood his words to such an extent.

Granger positively glares at him, “Harry definitely did not curse you.” She folded her arms tightly over her uniform. “There’s no such thing as Friday the 13th being unlucky anyway, it is just a myth created to strike fear into everyone.”

“Some even state that it is a good day where people should have sex with other parties because it brings them luck, however due to the spread of Christianity it was seen as the devil’s day, an evil day when really there is no such thing” She slams her book down across the table harshly as she mutters angrily, “Not that I believe it of course with the exams so close by.”

Tom nodded curtly at Granger and Draco, “I’ll take my leave.” He spined on his heels completely and had started to walk away before Draco started to speak.

“Wait, Riddle, I think I-” Draco stood up, waving to him frantically but his words were cut off by Granger who whipped her head towards him miffed, fierce brown eyes bearing down onto him.  “What are you doing? Sit down, we need to study!”

Draco sored, shoot Granger a look of disbelief before speaking, “excuse me? Just who do you think you are?” Granger swiftly puffed up and expressed outrage at his talking back.

“You’re the one who wanted to study with me!”

Tom walked away from Granger speedily not wanting to get mixed up in the argument he knew was brewing. As he walked he contemplated why this was happening to him. If he wasn’t damned then what was wrong with him? Tom made his way down the different aisles of books searching for the familiar aisle that held books on curse breaking and defence.

As he started to riffle through the books with curses he knew has similar effects as the one he was experiencing, when he was struck with an idea. With Friday the 13th being known as a day of pleasure according to Granger, maybe he should just convince Harry to have sex with him to get rid of their bad luck. Tom snapped the book shut and put it back on the shelf before nodding firmly, yes that’s what he would do.

Tom started to make his way out of the library when he noticed a familiar head of sexed up hair in the charms section studying a book that was clutched in his hand. Tom stood there for a moment examining Potter before it came to him.  There was no time like the present to start his plan, Potter was alone. Being alone would give him the best outcome, without people to interrupt him.

Harry was fully immersed in his book about the different charms of flexibility when he noticed a warm body next to him. Glancing up, Harry almost squealed as Tom stepped into his space backing him up against the bookshelf. Harry burned crimson at the feeling of Tom’s body pushed against his own. “R-Riddle what are you doing?” Was Riddle that tall? He didn’t know riddle was fair inches taller than him till they were squashed up.

“What? You don’t like it?” Tom cooed at his prey as he placed both his arms at the side of Harry head, caging him in. He beamed at Harry, his thin lips in a form of a grin, etching its way into his face, like a cat who caught his favourite toy.

Before Harry could respond, books rained down on them mostly all of them hitting Tom due to his tall stature. Harry took it as his opportunity to run away from the situation. As he is leaving the library Luna pulled him into a conversation about protective charms, and he instantly forgot all about the weirdness of the situation beforehand.

Meanwhile back at the library Tom is rubbing the back of his sore head while putting all the books back, helping Ms. Pince, ever the little helper. However, at the back of his head, he was lamenting his bad luck.

TRHP

Tom found out very quickly that it was nearly impossible to find Harry unless he wanted to be found, and after the incident in the library he definitely did not want to be found. He was nowhere to be seen in the hallways, completely missing during dinner, and when Tom went to enquire after him at the tower it seemed he was nowhere to be found. And by the time Harry’s detention rolled around he decided that it would be for the best that he discretely staked out near the door of Snape’s classroom to wait for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Incompleted end because my co author Emelone is unreachable for almost a year. I can complete it but I feel very incompetent?...opinions?


End file.
